Nothing But A UTAUloid
by XxPoisonousHeartxX
Summary: Kasane Teto is just an average, cheerful UTAUloid, who never questioned why. She's just a UTAUloid, nothing more. Is she not good enough to be a VOCALOID, or is she not good at all?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello readers! I've decided to write a Fanfic mainly centering on Teto's position in the world of the Vocaloids and UTAUloids and The Otherloids(?). Sincerely hope it's not to gloomy...or gloomy enough...It's my first time writing an Angst-y themed story, so please, bare with me! I also wrote this because, well, Teto needs more appreciation! As well as the other UTAU's! Moving on...Yes, I know it's ridiculous short-410 words without the author's note-, but this is just a Prologue. Lenghty chapters are soon to come! Though, not as quickly as I could since I'm currently in the middle of anther story that's in Progress. So updates may be slow, but I'll try my best.**

* * *

Prologue

_UTAUloid._

_I never questioned that word up 'til now. Then again, I never questioned many things up until now. I merely fell upon this world, at the age 15 and not 1-day-old, and did not have the need to question. At least, that's what I thought._

_I was cheerful, gullible, and oblivious, but in a good way (if that's possible). No one saw me otherwise, save for Ted. I was never really so oblivious on the inside, I just acted as such. I couldn't help it at the time, though. It's in my programming, forever to cause me to portray a false personality to the world. I wanted to believe that I was happy the way I was, and I was able to fool myself for quite a while. But only just a while._

_My state of mind got the best of my actions. I began to act more…different than usual in a way. It not only worried every one of my friends and so-called family, but as well as myself. Almost to the point where I was afraid to look in the mirror for more than a few seconds without once thinking 'what am I doing with myself' or 'what could possible be wrong?' Almost._

_Ted always tell me that I worry to much, that I always seem to have some sort of concern, and if not that, found a reason to be. But so what if I worry too much. It's perfectly natural. Completely human. To bad I'm not such a thing, nor will I ever be close to being one._

_It was not meant to even be this way, I've realized. It was all just by luck. I'm only here because of the fact that I was liked. I was pretty much a prank. Hence the fact that my release date just so happens to be on April Fools. I wondered what would have happened if I my voice wasn't so appealing to the targeted public. Maybe I would've been disconnected and thrown away. Completely forgotten by the world. But, luckily, I was good enough. Good enough to be a UTAUloid, that is._

_Master always told me that I was special, being the first UTAU. But am I really? If I was some hoax, tricking others into thinking I was yet another Vocaloid, how come I'm not one? Does the title UTAUloid really make me special?_

_…Am I not good enough?_

_

* * *

_

**_Thanks for reading! Hope this poor excuse of a Prologue was at least enjoyable. -unsure of herself- _**

**_Reviews are much appreciated. ^^;;_**


	2. Personality Is A Fake

**A/N:Chapter 1 is finally here~ Would have been here sooner, but I've been busy.**

**I couldn't really decide how to start the chapter out, so the beginning is a little, odd? I didn't really know how to tart this story, so it's random-ish. The next few chapters'll be filler chapters, btw.~**

**But, anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothin'. 'Cept the plot~**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 1-Personality Is A Fake_

Anything and everything can be questioned. Even the most simplest of things. Like, why do we have trees? Or legs? Or bread? Or even a variety of personalities? Why is it that no one seems to the answer to the simplest of things, but can write volume after volume on the most complex? No one would bother trying to find an answer; they claim to already know.

It seems that no matter how much you'll ask, no matter how much you wish to answer to come, it almost never comes. In the off chance that it does, even more questions are asked, which, in my opinion, defeats the purpose to ask.

I thought of this, my current thought of the day, while strolling through the halls of the Crypton building, on my way to comply to what I was brought into this world of bugs and glitches to do; Sing my metallic heart out, to be more specific. In the recording studio, to state even more specifics.

My leisurely-paced walk ended when I reached the metal double-doors that resembled that of hospitals, except the words 'UTAU' was stamped in red stencil-lettering on the front.

Inside, there was no resemblance to a hospital room whatsoever. Unless there was some medical room out there consisting of beanbag chairs, sofa chairs, couches, snack machines, a pool table, a hockey table, a pinball machine (and that's only describing the things at the top of my head), it didn't resemble one. Although, the idea of a hospital room containing all those luxuries and more than enough sitting furniture didn't sound so far-fetching. The very first time I came face-to-face with that dull silver door, with 'Master' by my side, I expected needles, gurneys, the strong scent of heavy sterilization, the while package. Obviously, I was way off.

I took a deep breathe. _Smile, Teto, smile_, I told myself. And I walked in.

The sight that greeted me was five UTAUloids laying around, doing nothing productive. Unusual.

Luna sat in a corner reading who-knows-what, away from the others; Taya was playing pool, a funny sight, considering his attire and personality. It's like a person dressed in a neko-suit for a flower convention. Exactly; doesn't mix. Ted was the one playing against him, obviously losing if I was reading that grumpy expression o his correctly. Ruko was crashed on the couch, head cushioned b a miniature plush her own head. And Momone…she was polishing the already spotless floors. Or maybe they weren't so spotless before I got here? Hm.

"Um…Hi, peoples."

All four looked up from there current distractions—with, of course, the exception of Ruko—, startled, as if just noticing I came in. That was mostly the case, actually. They waved, a couple "hey"s, then immediately want back to their current activities.

I spoke again: "Aren't we suppose to be doing something a bit more not this?"

They nodded.

_I'm lost…_

"So why are we sitting around? What's today's schedule?"

Four heads shook, four shoulders shrugged.

"No one knows?"

Again, they shook their heads in sync.

"Humph…"

I sat down on one of the beanbag chairs on the far right side of the large room and slouched in the seat. Slouched further then I already was, considering these things were made to make anyone literally sit back and relax whether they wanted to or not.

"Ugh, I'm already bored!" I exclaimed, though no one noticed.

I was forced to listen to—other than the clacking of spherical plastic balls on the pool table in the middle of the lounge, Ruko's silent snoring, the squeaking of the rag on the floor, and the crumpling sound of pages being turned—the quietness of he room. It was too quiet, and, frankly, it annoyed me to pieces. Why? Who knows. I suspected it was part of my programming. Maybe it was just because of the simple fact that this lounge was almost _always_ bustling with sounds, especially when all thirty-plus UTAUloids were here, but that's usually on the occasional weekends.

"Shouldn't we do something? C'mon, people! We are _not_ getting paid to sit around like a bunch of jobless potato sacks!" I exclaimed, jumping up from the low chair.

"We don't get paid at all, actually," Ted corrected. Finally someone _speaks_. The correction wasn't necessary, though. I knew what I said, no one else probably knew that I knew.

"What difference does it make?"

"Well we don't have a schedule, and no list was posted anyways detectable. We might as well go home." He said, eyes locked on the green-and-brown pool table, attempting in vain to win.

Sometimes things made no sense, I thought to myself just then. Why do I try and get this lazy bunch to get up and do something, _anything_. Why do I even bother, when I feel ignored half the time. But it's something that couldn't he helped. Lot's of things can't be helped, really.

I wound up puffing my cheeks out to the size of small, perfectly rounded pairs of apple—a habit, but yet another thing that couldn't be helped—and I jumped up and down in place in some sort of attempt to get everyone's attention.

"Mh, guys!"

Everyone save for Ruko—who was still snoring away silently, oblivious to the world outside of her dream—looked up this time. I mentally smiled, satisfied at the attention, but I kept my signature stubborn tsundere facial expression.

"I'm bored, and don't feel like sitting around! Let's go, peoples! To the studio!"

"Ah, but Teto-san, what would we possibly do there?" Taya spoke for the first time since \I got there today.

"I don't know. We'll work on that cover from last week, perfect our voices, _something_. And please, please, stop calling me Teto-_san_. It makes me feel old! I'm not really thirty-one you know."

Taya did that side-grin of his. "Sorry, force of habit. And by the way, we finished that cover, did we not?"

I paused for a moment, not that I had a reason too. Yes, I knew we finished it, but I just wanted a reason to do something, and suggesting any possible thing—silly and redundant as it may seem—were the only options popping into my artificial brain. Heck, that's exactly what Momone was currently occupying herself with. And speaking of which…

"Momone-chan, why are you cleaning a spotless floor?" I asked with false curiosity, tilting my head to one side, adding on to the inquiring look, just to appear more in-character.

She sat on my propped heels, and laid the grayish-black rag on her lap. "The floors had marks _everywhere_! I couldn't possibly let that go."

"Well, DUH. At least twenty people are here every day! What do you expect?"

She shrugged and continued on. Figures.

I sighed to myself.

On impulse, I looked to my left for something caught my eyes. Something purple. But what exactly? I turned a full one-eighty degrees to find Defoko staring bluntly at me with those wide plum-colored eyes. I shrieked, surprised, and got everyone's attention. Even managed to wake Ruko.

"Is there a reason for you yelling like that, Teto-_chan _?" she grumbled.

"A-ah…" I stammered. God knows what Ruko would do if waken up from sleep. The invectives were just one of those things. "She," I pointed to Defoko "scared me! Sorry to wake up, R-Ruko-chan," I answered, taking care not to lave out the honorific. Last time I did that, everyone assumed something went wrong with m system, told 'Master', and had me _checked_, after I assured them countless times that I just forgot. I absolutely _am not_ going through that again…

Ruko let out a barely audible "hmph" and collapsed back onto the couch, this time, her mismatched eyes were wide open.

I sighed a sigh of relief, then turned back to Defoko. "What are you doing here? And how long have you been standing behind me?!"

"Ah~ two minutes tops. Man, you've got to learn to notice your surroundings," she said, patting my head. Again, I puffed my cheeks out with imprisoned air ,in an effort to appear stubborn.

"Don't pat me like I'm some little kid, De-Uta-chan~!"

She raised an eyebrow, obviously catching my slip-up. She told us not to call her Defoko anymore, but instead call her Utane, her new name. But, since I met her and have always known her as Defoko, it's hard to _not_ call her that. So I call her by her default name in my mind.

"Anyways, I was told to check up on you guys. Any work being done?"

I shook my head. "No one gave us the schedule, apparently.'

"You have it."

I stared straight at Defoko, disbelieving.

"Lies."

It was her turn to shake her head. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Everyone else took into anticipation of following the argument between me and Defoko, looking back, forth, back, forth, and repeat.

"I should know. I'm the one who gave you the paper."

"Since when?!"

"On Friday, remember? You were in the lobby playing on your D.S., and you told me you'd keep the schedule for this week, so I gave it to you."

"I don't remem—" I thought. Then realization hit. Slapped my hand to my forehead. "I thought it was…a napkin…"

"You…How?"

I bowed forward in a slightly swift movement. "I…I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry—mph!"

Defoko slapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't sweat. I'll go get another one." She turned and sprinted to the door.

"Well," said Ted, "so much for having a free day for once."

"Hehe~ sorry," I said.

"Let's go to the recording studio, shall we?" Taya said, putting down the wooden pool stick. Ted did the same.

They left the lounge—Ted ran a hand in my hair before leaving—followed by a cranky Ruko, then Momone—who was finally satisfied of the floors, until everyone walked on the spot she just cleaned, so she went into a fit, and Taya dragged her out—and finally Luna—who of which existence completely slipped my mind—clutching her book in both hands.

I was suddenly alone in the gigantic room. Normally, that wouldn't have much affect on me, but now, it creeped me out.

"H-hey! Wait for Teto-chan~!" I called, running after them.


End file.
